1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination method of a modularized clamp structure, and more particularly to a method in which a slide block is pushed into an engaging channel on a clamping portion of each clamp on one of two ends of a suit hanger, so that a first positioning portion provided on the engaging channel engages with a second positioning portion provided on the slide block to fixedly engage the slide block in the engaging channel. The method is applicable to the suit hangers for hanging paints or towels etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A suit hanger sold in the markets mainly includes the functions of: 1. the two ends of the hanger are used to support the inner sides of the shoulder portions of a suit of clothes to keep smooth and straight of the clothes; 2. the two ends of the hanger are respectively provided with clamps for clamping pants or towels; and 3. the above two functions are combined to make the hanger a dual suit hanger. Wherein the clamps provided on the hanger generally are provided each with a front and a rear clamping portion for clamping. One of the ends for clamping on each of the front and the rear clamping portions is provided with a clamping piece being completely fixed, with the friction force of the clamping pieces, the pants paints or towels will not drop.
By the design of making the abovementioned clamping pieces completely fixed, the clamping pieces are shaped when they are produced without any flexibility for allowing changing. To get rid of the above stated defect, a U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,604 as shown in FIG. 4 which provides users with more selections mainly has a clamping portion “a” and a clamping portion “b” separated from each other; the clamping portion “b” is provided on its rear end with an engaging portion “c”, and is provided thereon with a hole “d” in order that when the engaging portion “c” is extended therethrough, the clamping portion “b” and the clamping portion “a” are mutually connected. Although the above stated structure can achieve an expected objective, one end of the engaging portion “c” is larger than the hole “d”; thereby when in connecting, the engaging portion “c” can only be extended through the hole “d” for connecting when a larger pushing force is exerted. And in mass production, much time and energy will be exhausted; when in changing the clamping portion “b”, a large pulling force in a contrary direction must be exerted to retract the engaging portion “c”; operation of the production is not easy, and a further problem that the engaging portion “c” is broken may occur.
In view of the above defects, and for achieving an objective of flexibility in changing a clamping piece as well as providing a structure for assembling in an energy saving mode, the inventor of the present invention provides the present invention based on his professional experience of years in nonstop studying, and developing.